


Love Me Tender

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spooning, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf (TV), Stiles/Derek, they wake up with Stiles as the big spoon and it feels right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Little brother, big brother; protected and protector. Family friends; a pack. Hugs and growls, and snarky comments; it’s what makes them loved ones. The pack can make you crazy, and they're supposed to—that’s why their family, yet love them all the same. They are there for you in tears and smiles, and always with you, never straying far from sight. 

How could it be that they let their love fall over a silly little fight? Derek leaves his dirty socks in the sink, irritating Stiles, while Stiles OCD about tidiness drives Derek Bat crap crazy. Tight living spaces and constantly being together has them bickering over tiny problems and argue about petty and trivial matters. As it turns out, the saying is true—the first year of marriage is the toughest. 

They went to bed angry, both too prideful to simply kiss and make up. Even though lovers are supposed to fight from time to time, that’s the natural order, Derek hates arguing with Stiles. Derek throws in the towel first—he’s not pissed anymore, and he can tell Stiles isn’t. His boyfriend keeps scooting closer to him, wiggling just a little bit nearer with every few passing seconds. When Stiles is within reach, he wraps his arms around Derek, hugging him fondly as he spoons around his husband. Derek pressed back into his embrace and took hold of his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“M’sorry, baby,” Derek purrs quietly. 

“Me, too, let’s not fight anymore, Deal?” 

Derek nods, “Deal.” 

A kiss seals the promise before they close their eyes and drift off into the realm of joyful, happy dreams. The next morning, Stiles woke up with an armful of sleepy, warm Derek. He lovingly nuzzles his neck and softly brushes a kiss to his temple. Derek purrs blissfully and snuggles back into Stiles’ arms, fitting their bodies together from head to toe. 

Other Alpha’s may sneer at the idea of being the little spoon, as if it somehow makes them a chump and forces them to lose their ‘Man Card’. Derek doesn’t care about the silly macho bull-crap. Being the little spoon feels right, soothing and where he is meant to be, offered comfort and safety from the man he loves with all his heart. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/504298.html?thread=74052330#t74052330)


End file.
